vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rengar
Summary Rengar is a ferocious vastayan trophy hunter who lives for the thrill of tracking down and killing dangerous creatures. He scours the world for the most fearsome beasts he can find, especially seeking any trace of Kha'Zix, the void creature who scratched out his eye. Rengar stalks his prey neither for food nor glory, but for the sheer beauty of the pursuit. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely 7-C Name: Rengar, the Pridestalker Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his mid to late 30s) Classification: Vastaya (Kiilash), Trophy Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced senses of hearing and smell, Skilled at hand-to-hand combat, Skilled knife and bola wielder, Stealth Mastery, Rage Power, Can amplify his speed (Via Ferocity and Thrill of the Hunt), Can damage people with his roar, Self-Healing, Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Via Empowered Battle Roar), Invisibility, Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Resisted being impaled by a Voidborn, which causes physically corruption in things they damages) Attack Potency: Small Town level+, likely Town level (Stalemated Kha'Zix, Fought on par with Mega Gnar, Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Fought Kha'Zix to a standstill, Comparable to Nidalee, Should be comparable to Xayah and Rakan and superior to Alistar.) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class+, likely Town Class (Can trade blows with Kha'Zix and Mega Gnar) Durability: Small Town level+, likely Town level Stamina: Superhuman (Fought non-stop with Kha'Zix for a full day without resting despite sustaining several injuries) Range: Extended melee with knives/blades, Dozens of meters with bolas Standard Equipment: Kirai Saber, Arm Blades, Bolas, Net, Bonetooth Necklace Intelligence: Relatively high (Highly regarded as one of the most skilled hunters in the world, surpassing even his adopted father, who was considered a legendary hunter, and his father by birth, who was so skilled a hunter that he was crowned chief of the Kiilash) Weaknesses: His spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unseen Predator:' While in brush or in stealth, Rengar gains a leap range and his basic attacks cause him to dash to his target outside his attack range. This bonus lasts for 0.5 seconds upon exiting brush or stealth. Unseen Predator occurs regardless of whether or not his target has sight of him. Leaping to enter combat generates 1 Ferocity. **'Ferocity:' Rengar generates 1 Ferocity whenever he damages an enemy with an ability. Upon reaching 4 Ferocity, his next basic ability is empowered, can be cast independently of its basic version's cooldown, incurs no cooldown of its own, grants Rengar bonus movement speed, and consumes all of his Ferocity. All Ferocity is lost upon exiting combat. **'Bonetooth Necklace:' Rengar gains a trophy whenever a champion he damaged in the previous second dies. Rengar can only gain one trophy per enemy champion. ***'1 Trophy:' Increases Rengar's attack damage by 1 and 2%. ***'2 Trophies:' Increases Rengar's attack damage by 3 and 6%. ***'3 Trophies:' Increases Rengar's attack damage by 6 and 12%. ***'4 Trophies:' Increases Rengar's attack damage by 10 and 20%. ***'5 Trophies:' Increases Rengar's attack damage by 15 and 30%. ***'Head of Kha'Zix:' Increases Rengar's attack damage by 21 and 42%. *'Savagery:' Rengar's next two basic attacks within 3 seconds gain bonus attack speed, with the first also dealing bonus physical damage and having bonus range. **'Empowered Savagery:' Savagery's total physical damage is increased and applying it grants Rengar bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. Savagery resets Rengar's basic attack timer. *'Battle Roar:' Rengar stores 50% of the damage he's taken in the last 1.5 seconds as Grey Health. When activated, Rengar lets out a battle roar, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and healing Rengar for his Grey Health. **'Empowered Battle Roar:' Battle Roar's base magic damage is increased, also cleansing all existing crowd control effects from Rengar, and prevents incoming ones for 1.5 seconds, in addition to its normal effects. *'Bola Strike:' Rengar throws a bola in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit and slowing them for 1.75 seconds. **'Empowered Bola Strike:' Bola Strike's base physical damage is increased and using it roots its target for 1.75 seconds. *'Thrill of the Hunt:' Rengar channels his predatory instincts, gaining camouflage, and true sight of the nearest enemy champion for a few seconds, who he can leap to for a guaranteed critical strike. While camouflaged, Rengar gains bonus movement speed. Attacking or casting most spells ends Thrill of the Hunt. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Cats Category:Hunters Category:Knife Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7